


How I Met Your Mother

by arc1908



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc1908/pseuds/arc1908
Summary: Devi does not know what to say when her daughter asks how she her father, but luckily, her husband has a better memory than her.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was written without looking at it, so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors. Anyways, this goes out to my paxton x devi shippers, bc y'all are LACKING here, so I gotchu (full disclosure I don't REALLY care who she ends up with, but I do love Paxton - Devi needs to work on herself tbh).
> 
> Anyways, it's a little unclear but Devi is a lawyer, and she has two children, and I apologize for the whitebread names lmao. Hope you like it!

“Hey Mom!” Ava slid into the passenger seat of the car, backpack off her shoulders and between her legs. 

“How was practice?” Devi asked. 

“Fine.” Ava paused. “Elaina and Joanna were talking, and they told me the cutest stories about how their parents first met. Like Joanna’s parents were in the same PhD program, and Elaina’s met when they were in preschool, but didn’t date until they met again, on accident, in a hotel in Sweden.” 

“That’s… fun.” Devi could tell where this was going. 

“Yeah, I realized you and Dad never told us how you met.” 

“Well, you know we went to high school together.” 

“Yeah, I know that, but how did you actually meet?” 

Even after twenty years, Devi could remember that night. She hadn’t exactly been in the best state of mind, and that night ranked in her top five most embarrassing moments, even if it did lead to marrying the love of her life. It was a story you laughingly told your best friends while drunk, not your eleven year old daughter after swim practice. Asking you future husband only for sex, and him saying yes didn’t cast either of you in a very good light. 

“You know what,” Devi finally said. “I think your dad should be here for this story. Get both sides of it.” Ava nodded, continuing to talk about how practice was, and how Elaina managed to fake a drowning to get out of swimming the final lap. 

Devi arrived home to find Paxton already started on dinner, Jack at the table at least pretending to do his homework. Ava had already beaten her out of the car and had the shower running by the time Devi got into the house. 

Paxton set down the spatula, kissing her on the cheek. Devi had hoped Ava had forgotten, but some time between jumping in the shower and dashing out of the car she had asked Paxton as well, because he said, “Our lovely daughter wants to know the story of how we met.” 

Devi remembered the chaos of that night, the whole day really, the whole year. From being the talk of the school because she was no longer in a wheelchair, bit by a coyote, “sleeping” with Paxton, fighting with Fabiola and Eleanor in front of everyone, and that had only been the first few months. 

“Well, we can’t tell her the truth,” Devi whispered, leaning against the counter as he resumed cooking. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You want to tell our daughter that I asked you to have sex with me the first time we met. And you said yes?” 

“That’s not the first time we met.” 

Devi frowned. “Yes it is.” 

“No!” 

“Okay, what do you define as the first time we met then. Because that was the first time we ever talked to each other.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Paxton, I would definitely remember talking to you.”

“Yeah, you were a little obsessed with me back then, weren’t you.” He smiled as she smacked his arm. 

“I will admit I had a fat crush on you. But remember when you asked me out?”

“I was smooth as hell.”

“We went on like five dates before I even knew it was a date.” 

“I was nervous! It wasn’t like we were in high school anymore, I didn’t think you liked me like that anymore. And, it’s besides the point. You’re trying to distract me from the fact that you don’t remember the first time we met.” 

“I remember the first time we met. You are full of it.”

“Mom!” Jack called. “Can you help me with math?” 

“I will be right there,” Devi said, walking past Paxton. What was he talking about? She helped Jack, while trying to remember any time they had spoken together. They’d gone to the same middle school, but while he was popular, Devi hadn’t really started to pay attention to him until high school, when it was impossible not to pay attention to him. 

The family ate together, the kids talking about their day in school. Devi told them all the interesting stories she could think of from work, though being a lawyer was way more paperwork than anything. Still, she found the good stories, and was not always perfect with the details. 

“He pulled out a knife,” she said, smiling at their gasps. “But I took started the self-defense classes a few months ago, so I took him out pretty easily. By the time the cops finally got there, I had him out cold.” In truth, he had no knife, and he tripped over his own shoes because he had been drunk out of his mind, and Devi had been too scared to do anything but wait for the cops to get there. But her kids didn’t need to know that. 

“So brave,” Paxton said, smiling a little too believing. “I married a hero.” 

“Yes. Yes you did.” Devi blew a kiss to her husband, who shook his head, but still caught it.   
“So, are you going to tell us?” Ava asked. Devi looked pointedly at Paxton. 

“Of course,” he smiled, still so charming that Devi’s heart skipped a beat, even after being married to him for over twelve years. 

“We were in middle school,” he began. “I was in seventh grade, she was in sixth, and it was like the first week of school.” Devi frowned. Middle school was a haze to her, mostly happy memories of Eleanor and Fabiola, and, most of all, her father. Nothing exciting really happened, not like in high school. 

“I was a stud, obviously,” Paxton leaned back in his chair, and Devi and her kids both snorted. Paxton ignored them. “But there was this one day, I had just failed a test, or something, I don’t really remember, but I was really upset. Those 2000s music videos of the dude dramatically walking and dancing or whatever? That was me, at least internally. I think a little externally too, because I was not paying attention to where I was walking. Anyways, this is a really long way of telling you guys that I, like, ran right into your mother.”

Devi tried to think back, but she really had no memory of him. She remembered knowing about him in middle school, especially in seventh grade when she heard about the eighth grade boy already going to high school prom, but bumping into him in the halls? Surely he was making this up. 

“She was coming out of a class, and I wasn’t really looking, so I literally ran into her. She sort of bounced off and almost fell, but didn’t pause at all, she as in the middle of yelling at this other kid, and she was completely destroying him too, like, I don’t know how this boy wasn’t crying.” Paxton was smiling at the memory. “I honestly forgot about that for a while, until I was in class in high school, and I heard her arguing, arguing with the same boy too.” Devi felt her cheeks get red as she knew exactly what he was talking about. She was surprised Paxton even brought up Ben, after all that happened in high school. 

“She was… passionate. And incredible. And I when I watch her in court, I can still see that passion sometimes, and I’ve never been so amazed.” Paxton met her eyes and Devi felt her heart pull. 

“Ugh, you got sappy,” Ava pretended to look sick, but Devi ignored her, sliding her chair closer to Paxton’s. Ava dragged Jack away from the table, muttering something that sounded a lot like “disgusting.” 

“Did you make that up?” Devi asked when they were gone, resting her hand on his arm. He shook his head. 

“I told you, I remembered!” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“That’s technically not meeting, you know. I never did talk to you.” 

“Yeah, you were too busy yelling at Ben Gross. But I talked to you.” 

Devi was about to object, but thought better of it. “What did you say?” 

“I apologized for bumping into you. And in my head I thanked you, because you absolutely destroying Ben Gross pretty much made my day ten times better. I think he was crying.” 

“So you said,” Devi said, rolling her eyes. Still, she tucked her head into his shoulder. “I love you,” she said softly. 

“I love you too,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I left what happened in high school sort of up to you, but there was definitely drama, and Paxton definitely does not like Ben. Also, Devi did not stay with Paxton since high school (again it was a little unclear), they met again sometime after and fell in love (for real) - hence the five dates thing. 
> 
> I'll try to write more for you paxton x devi shippers but i still got frickin school, so maybe once I'm done  
> :))


End file.
